


In the Night

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: You're not alone.





	In the Night

Another break-up. Loki rushed on hurried steps down the street. He didn’t know where he was going. He just didn’t want to go home. He was alone. Again. He let the shadows embrace him. The pavement echoed beneath his feet. It was a small city, and a few stars still shone at night. The thick blanket of humidity and the heavy smell of impending rain did not deter him from his search. He walked on in the night as the crickets sang their symphony to him and the lilacs carried their perfume upon the wind. He marched with his arms folded into his coat, letting the sensations of the lovely night distract him from the hurt.

Another break-up. She’d screeched at him and told him to go. She said that she was the best he’d ever had or ever would have. She was probably right. Yet Thor knew she was not the one for him. But that didn’t help. What if he’d been wrong? What if he never found a better match? What if he was doomed to live alone? He should go back. No! No. Walk forward. Walk away. Embrace the night. Feel the wind. He didn’t have to settle. He didn’t have to think about her. He could look forward. He just had to deal with the aching fear choking his chest.

Loki marched past a grocery store. Its neon ambient light was jarring and otherworldly. Though there were people inside, the parking lot was empty and Loki could pretend that he was the only person in the world. Yes, that was why he was alone. Not because he was unlovable. But because this was the end of the world and he was the only one in it.

Thor marched past a bar and someone catcalled and whistled. He ignored them, disgusted but not intimidated. He didn’t have to give in to something so crude. What time was it? He didn’t want to know. Didn’t want to pull out his phone. Didn’t want to see the texts from Jane telling him what a piece of shit he was and then begging him to take her back. No, he could pretend if only for a while that cellphones did not exist. That this was a simpler time and that he was cocooned in a world of darkness where the pain of the real world could not reach him. He let the shadows embrace him.

The ache in his chest grew heavier so Loki quickened his pace. He let the panting exertion bleed into his muscles so that his mind could confuse the strain and the heartache as one. Faster he walked not caring how far he’d gone from home.

Thor walked faster, enjoying the thick summer breeze of the night and fresh-cut grass filled his nostrils. He walked with purpose though not a destination. He rounded a corner.

“Ugh!”

They stood there, just starring at one another. At first confused and awkward. Thor almost spoke to pardon himself but Loki was nearly in tears and he saw his own pain reflected in his eyes. Loki blushed and nearly ran away, but this large handsome stranger put his hand on his arm. The wind blew a heavily perfumed breeze of rain that radiated up from the summer baked concrete.

They both should’ve spoken by now. Thor swallowed and finally the pain and fear he felt at letting Jane go spread out from his heart and tears came. Loki saw his suffering and reached out to cup his face. Thor wrapped his arms around this stranger and before they could make sense of any of it, they kissed.

They clung to one another, smelling each other’s hair. Thor smelled of the woods and Loki of apples. Loki noted how his chin rested perfectly upon Thor’s shoulder. So he rested his head there and let himself get tucked into that embrace.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Loki sobbed.

“I’ve been looking for you too.”

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Take me with you,” Thor said. He didn’t want to go home. Too much of Jane was still there. He had to clean her out and he wanted to forget her. Loki took him by the hand and together they walked side by side all the way to Loki’s home. The entire time their fingers entwined. It was the softest gesture that Loki had never before experienced. The quiet night time walks with a lover, simply holding hands.

When they reached Loki’s apartment, they climbed the two flights of stairs. But when Loki pulled out his keys, the jingling made him pause, and he wondered; what was he doing?

“I…”

“…want to be held,” Thor said.

“Yes,” Loki said.

“Skin to skin contact. Real cuddling with no expectation. No pressure. Just touching and looking into each other’s eyes, and knowing we aren’t alone anymore.”

“Yes.”

“I need that too.”

Loki opened the door and turned on the light. 


End file.
